


Counting By Ones

by xyfanficarchive



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Smut, Sub Daniel, but reader has female anatomy, dom reader, gender neutral reader (no pronouns), really soft d/s dynamic NO ROUGHNESS HERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyfanficarchive/pseuds/xyfanficarchive
Summary: Reader knows just the way to make Daniel cum. And then cum again. And again. And again.





	Counting By Ones

Daniel was looking up at you with this glassy-eyed expression, LED spinning a dull yellow, by the time your exhausted body ceased its movement on top of him. He whimpered when you stopped rolling your hips on his cock as you leaned all your weight into your hands resting on his heated chest, limbs jellified as you came down from your climax. You parted your lips to let out panting breaths as you lifted a hand to stroke his cheek, looking deep into his squinted blue-grey eyes, admiring his flushed features just scrunched up enough that you knew he hadn’t come and he was _desperate_.

 _God_ , he was fucking gorgeous. 

You smiled down at him as your fingers drifted from his cheek to trace across his bottom lip. His eyes slipped closed, chest still heaving hot breaths in an attempt to cool his overheating biocomponents as you watched how the artificial flesh moved underneath your wandering thumb. Your digit moved just far enough into his mouth that when you pulled it straight down towards his chin his bottom lip followed, exposing his bottom teeth for a moment before it snapped back into place as your thumb slipped off.

You leaned over to kiss up the pale expanse of his chest, and up the side of his neck before you came in close to his ear, speaking low and soft: “You wanna cum, baby? Is that what you want?”

He sucked in a shaky breath as you pulled your face away to see him nodding up at you quickly, eyes widening.

“Ha- Haah—Yes, please… I want to cum, please-” he breathed, and you grinned, returning your free hand to his chest to support your weight as you lifted your hips to execute a few shallow, experimental bounces on him, taking the supple flesh of your bottom lip in between your teeth. You watched as his hands twitched up from where they lay on the bed – a knee-jerk reaction to put his hands on your hips – but quickly caught himself and clenched them into fists as he quivered underneath you. (He was always so _good_ for you~)

And then, you got an idea. Your body stilled on top of him once more, and Daniel (still sheathed to the hilt inside you) whined, his upper lip curling up slightly as his eyes squeezed shut, but you shushed him as you caressed his hair.

“I’ve just thought of something, darling,” you murmured, unable to contain the smile that was forming on your face. You pressed your palm gently into the soft flesh of his stomach. He looked up at you, blue-grey eyes wide and curious. “It’s going to involve tying you up… Your hands behind your back, and your feet, perhaps your knees together too. I just want to be sure you’re up for that.” He looked for a moment as though he was contemplating it, before slowly nodding.

“Are you certain, Daniel?” you prodded, reaching your hand up to cup his cheek and trace your thumb over the length of his cheekbone. You knew in these situations, in the state of mind he was in right now he was always to desperate and eager to please you, and he tended to agree to anything you asked of him, but you wanted to be certain he truly wanted it, too.

“Yes,” he insisted. “I –” he paused, eyes flitting momentarily up to the ceiling, just long enough that you began to wonder whether or not you should just drop it and back down, and when you were just about to speak he met your gaze again, and spoke with complete honesty: “I _trust_ you, Y/N.”

“Oh, Daniel,” you whispered, grinning as you maneuvered yourself off him, and he whined when his still-erect cock, slick and glistening with your fluids, slipped out from between your wet folds to lay flat up against his lower stomach. You got off the bed and picked up your panties from the floor, slipping them on before making your way to the bedside table, opening the bottom drawer and retrieving a satiny drawstring bag that contained a bullet vibe and a larger vibrating dildo. You opened the bag and laid them on the bed, smiling as you momentarily made eye contact with your lover laid flat, looking expectant on the sheets. You bent over to pull a plastic bin out from underneath the bed and took out three coils of soft rope, setting them on the sheets too. You stood back up straight and smiled down at Daniel.

“Now I want you to kneel in the centre of the bed,” you ordered. He quickly nodded and did as you asked, waiting as you watched him, hands at his sides and his shoulders still heaving.

You got back on the bed and knelt behind him. You lifted your hands to place them on his shoulders and drew them slowly down the whole length of his arms, then back up his hips, his waist, and the sides of his ribs before you wrapped your arms around his chest. You pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, and then at the base of his neck.

“I love you so much, Daniel,” you mumbled into his skin, warm against your lips.

He sighed, shaky with anticipation, but content nonetheless. “I love you too,” he said quietly.

You drew away from him and placed a hand in the centre of his upper back, pushing gently. “Bend over, Daniel. Face down on the bed,” you commanded, and he mumbled a quiet “yes, Y/N” as he bent over towards the foot of the bed, ass in the air and entirely exposed to you as he pressed the left side of his face into the mattress. His eyes slid closed, LED cycling between blue and yellow repeatedly as you placed your hands on his hips, then moved them to grab a rough hold of his asscheeks. You licked your lips, smiling as you let go, and reached over to grab the vibrating dildo you had set out.

“You’re gonna feel so good, baby,” you cooed, and then stuck your index and middle finger in your mouth to wet them. “You’re gonna look so good, baby. All tied up for me.” Daniel shivered when you removed them and used them to stroke around his asshole, before leaning close with your mouth and dropping a glob of thick saliva on his entrance.

“I’m gonna put the vibrator inside you now. Are you ready?” you asked, and he nodded as you lined the toy up with his entrance. Daniel shivered and let out a short, low moan, eyes still shut as you slid the object in, placing a hand gently on the small of his back when you were done. “Now sit back up again, okay?” you asked, and Daniel nodded before pushing himself back up to the same kneeling position as you reached over to grab one length of rope.

You took his arms and guided them behind his back, placing his hands each laying palm to the inside of the opposite arm’s forearm, and instructed him to hold them there while you took the rope and bound him up. When you were done, he pulled his arms, seeming to test the hold, before you felt his body tense up and he drew in a shaky breath, LED ceasing it’s strobe between blue and yellow to steadily pulse yellow as his eyes shut and his lips parted.

You leaned over to look more directly at his face, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before you spoke softly: “Hey, there’s no need to worry. Nothing bad is going to happen to you,” you said, a hand resting on his. “If you want me to stop, all you have to do is ask, just remember that.”

He nodded, before opening his eyes and looking over to you. “It’s alright. Keep going,” he said, and you smiled at him.

“Now lay down again, but face upwards this time.” He did as you asked and laid back, head towards the foot of the bed once more, legs spread and knees bent (you guided them closed, and straightened them out before you), and you took the two remaining coils of rope and tied his legs together at the ankle and knee, at which point you sat back to admire him. His head tilted back as he stared at you so intently, lips parted as he drew shallow, excited breaths, back arched and cock twitching.

“You look so lovely, Daniel. You’re so perfect,” you praised, and he thanked you. “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby, tied up like that. I bet you can’t move very far, hm?” He shook his head no. You moved close to his face to press a kiss to his lips, his breath now fanning out hotter over your face as it left his nose. You deepened the kiss, lips sliding and rolling over each other as you tilted your head. Your tongue darted out to coax his mouth open, an action to which he happily obliged and he began to moan, softly from deep in his throat. You ate up each of his exquisite noises, swallowing each as though it were a delectable treat as your mouths moved in time and tongues slid pleasingly over each other.

Your hand reached out to take hold of his cock and he yelped into your mouth. You grinned and laughed to yourself as you pulled away, stroking him with long, slow motions. You looked down at his flushed face, contorted with pleasure as he groaned loudly, back arching even more off the bed.

“You feel good, baby? Do I make you feel good?” You cooed.

“Yes! Y-yes – a-aaaah! You make me feel so good, Y/N! Nngh- S-so good!” Daniel mewled back, and your smile crept wider as you let go of his cock and he choked out a frustrated sob, eyes squeezing shut.

“That’s good, baby,” you said, stroking his stomach, his body tense under your touch. “But _this_ isn’t quite what I had in mind…” You reached over to take the bullet vibe in your hand, looking at it and contemplating for a second before: “Ah! I know just the thing!” you exclaimed, and leaned over the side of the bed to pull out the plastic bin again, fishing around blindly until you pulled out what you were looking for – a length of wide, smooth, satiny pink ribbon, at which point you popped back upright and tuned back to Daniel.

You moved back closer and wordlessly pressed the (still unpowered) vibrator to the sensitive underside of the tip of his dick, holding it in place as you tied it firmly with the ribbon, and grinned.

“There,” you said. “All wrapped up like a present, darling,” your smile slipped from your face as you continued with complete seriousness: “You’re a fucking gift, Daniel.” You watched with adoration as his chest heaved, his eyes half-lidded and face flushed blue, mewling softly and body shifting for any kind of purchase on the sheets.

“You want me to make you cum? You want to have an orgasm, Daniel?” you questioned again, and he nodded fervently. You slipped your hand under his ass, instructing him to lift up for just long enough so that you could find the switch on the dildo and turn it on. He inhaled sharply at the addition of this vibration, breathing picking up as he struggled his legs against the bindings, to which you stroked his thighs and gently shushed him.

“Alright, baby, I’m gonna let you do that,” you said as you smiled mischievously down at him. “I want you to call them out by numbers though,” you added, and his eyebrows drew together in confusion for only a single moment, before he was interrupted by you reaching down to flip the switch on the vibrator on his cock. He cried out, back arching even farther off the mattress as his eyes squeezed shut, face screwing upwards with the intensity of the sensation. His back fell against the bed and he was now twitching, writhing against the ropes as he let out open-mouthed moans.

You got off the bed, and his eyes opened wide to follow you as you picked up his discarded button down from the floor and slipped it over your shoulders. “I’m gonna leave the room now, baby,” you said, and walked over to stroke your thumb once across the surface of his bottom lip, now parted from the top one permanently. You looked into his eyes before turning to the door and padding over. “Of course, if it gets to be too much and you want it to stop, you can always call me. I’ll hurry over as fast as I can,” you said, and paused at the doorframe, before turning and looking over your shoulder. “Although I _am_ curious to see how many you can make it through,” you called out, and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Daniel a mewling mess on the bed.

You were in the kitchen, just getting done fixing yourself a cup of coffee and smiling at Daniel’s loud cries of pleasure echoing throughout the house when you heard it:

“Nngh-! Oh, fuck-! Shit, shit, shit! Oh, rA9-!” and then, a long, drawn out groan before he sobbed out the word: “One-!”

Your jaw dropped, and you licked your lips, feeling the heat rise to your cheeks as you grinned, and took a sip from the mug.

Daniel did not smile. His first orgasm came, and the vibrations were _unrelenting_ on his now sensitive sex, multiplying each sensation on his cock by orders of magnitude. He laid completely tensed up on the bed, eyes open as wide as he could as he cried out, the pleasure burning electric and hot through every single transistor. Of course, he was so used to the whole act _stopping_ after he cums, that _this_ , this left him without words, without the ability to even form a coherent thought.

And the seconds seemed to slow into hours. He laid, moaning against the sheets, overwhelmed by the tandem vibrations of the vibe on his cock and the vibe pressed up against that _one_ _sensor_ inside his ass that made him see stars on the edge of his vision. Part of him never wanting it to stop, part of him terrified that it never would. It seemed he was there strung up so high for so long that his next orgasm took him by complete surprise, he shouted as he felt himself being pulled over the crest again.

“Ah--! Aaaaahh! Fuck! Fuck-! TWO-!”

At which point an alert popped up in his vision, although through the wavering, shifting of the letters he couldn’t quite comprehend – “Temperature warning?” – although, the vibrations were spinning his processor around in the most dumbfounding ways, dizzying, disorienting, he didn’t have the _time_ or the ability to attend to whatever it wanted of him, and he willed it into the same background noise that comprised all the information his sensors were feeding him that _wasn’t_ the blinding hot pleasure coursing through his circuitry. And it happened again – 

“Oh, rA9-! Fuck! Ohhhhhhhhh, shiiit-!” He sobbed. “Fuck! Fuck! Three-!”

And then he noticed you come to stand in the doorway, holding a _damn_ cup of coffee as you just watched him (suffer/in the throes of pleasure, he couldn’t tell which anymore), and you just watched him, you just watched him, you just watched him, smirking down at him wordlessly. And then you left.

Daniel was no stranger to emotional anguish, but physical pain was something he’d never experienced before. He figured this – this was close. It had to be. He was so close to the pain. It felt like his code was being scrambled with every moment that passed. It was all-encompassing and so, so delicious, so _good_. He sobbed.

“Ohhhh, no-! It’s- It’s so much! Fuuuuuck! Fuck! _Four!_ ”

He alternated between moaning and yelling and crying out as loud as his vocal synthesizers wanted him to, and periods of complete silence, almost a monumental effort to will himself through the seconds passing.

If he were a human male, this would not be possible, not without training and practice. But he was not bound by the biological rule of a refractory period.

‘ _Curse you,_ ’ he thought. Curse you. Curse you and your smirk and your cup of coffee and your ropes and vibrators, binding him to stillness as you sat in the other room while he had climax after climax after climax ripped from him.

“ ** _Five-!_** ”

Your words echoed through his mind. _“Although I am curious to see how many you can make it through.”_ A challenge.

He loved you. He wanted your love. He wanted your praise. He wanted you to be impressed with him. He wanted you to be proud of him.

“Fuck! Holy shit-! Fuck! _Fuck!_ **_SIX!_** ” he exclaimed.

He was done. Oh, that was it. This was too much. It was all too much.

“Y/N! Please-! Please-! It’s too much! Please help me! Make it stop--!” he sobbed out into the hot air, plumes of steam escaping his mouth. “Fuck-! Y/N! PLEASE!! Make it stop!!”

He didn’t quite notice the sound of your feet carrying you as fast as you could go into the room, but he did hear your voice, gently soothing him, saying precious, soft words as you made your way onto the bed.

“Shhhh, Daniel. It’s okay, my love. I’m here. I’m here. I’m gonna make it stop, baby, don’t worry,” you uttered, so gently as you flipped the switch on the vibe tied to his cock and undid the ribbon, and guided his hips up so you could slip the vibrator out from his asshole. He didn’t even know he was crying until he felt your hands on his face, and your thumbs stroking over his closed eyelids to wipe the tears away.

“Awww, don’t cry, baby! You did so good, so good for me, Daniel. You did so well,” you smiled softly as you moved quickly down to untie his knees, then his ankles, then you helped him sit up and he flopped against you as you wrapped your arms around him and untied his hands from the front. When his limbs were free he wrapped them around you like he was clinging to his life and sobbed into your shoulder.

“Shhh, Daniel. It’s alright now. Are- are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?” you questioned, and he shook his head, breathing a shaky sigh at the gentleness of your hands stroking his hair in comparison to the searing pleasure ripping through his sensors just moments before.

“I’m fine, I’m just…” he paused, noting that he now had to _find a word_ that normally he would have known instantly. “…overwhelmed,” he finished.

“Do you need anything?” you asked, and he shook his head again. You pressed a kiss to his temple, and cradled his head with one hand, soothingly stroking the hot skin of his back with the other as you rocked him side to side.

“You made it up to six. That’s… that’s _incredible_ , Daniel. Amazing on your first time. I did not expect you to get up that far,” you admitted, and he broke out in a smile at your praise.

“So, how was it?” you inquired, and at that he broke out of your embrace, pulling back to meet your eyes.

“Maybe… ask me when I can formulate better sentences,” he mumbled, and you grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.


End file.
